La Mujer de la Luvia y la Mujer de la Guerra
by Spoiler-sama
Summary: AU. ERVIA. De como la mujer de la lluvia, húmeda y partida en millones de gotas, y la mujer de la guerra, con el cabello del color de la sangre, se enamoraron profundamente.


Los personajes y algunos objetos y lugares fueron sacados del manga creado por Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.

 **Capítulo Uno**

― ¡Vete de aquí, monstruo!―gritó el hombre mientras lanzaba ropa azul y libros por la ventana del orfanato.

La mujer de cabellos azules permaneció callada, sentada sobre el barro y los charcos de agua, con la mirada escondida en su revuelta cabellera. Solo podía oír a la lluvia cayendo cada vez más fuerte para ahogar los gritos de aquel hombre.

La mujer de cabellos azules esperó a que este diera su último gesto de menosprecio hacia ella para ponerse de pie. Temblorosa, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, se sostuvo de la pared del frente de lo que anteriormente había sido su hogar para levantarse.

Miró al piso, sus prendas azules y abrigadas, completamente mojadas y sucias, sus libros con la tinta corrida y las tapas partidas, y su querido paraguas rosado, completamente destrozado.

― Ya no queda nada―susurró la mujer de cabellos azules.

Miró al cielo nubloso, el único que conocía y luego de pensarlo varios minutos, dio el primer paso, luego el segundo y después el tercero. Estaba tan debilitada y quebradiza que parecía un venado recién nacido, dando sus primeros pasos.

La mujer de cabellos azules, sin darse cuenta, había tomado un ritmo de caminata.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto, tal vez fueron horas, tal vez días, tal vez siglos, pero cuando al fin se detuvo, sus ropas apenas la cubrían y sus pies estaban empapados en sangre.

Leyó un cartel que decía "¡Bienvenidos a Magnolia!" Antes de caer desmayada de cansancio.

― ¡Por La Gran Titania, quien nos dio la victoria en esta guerra!―dijo el capitán de las Fuerzas Armadas de Fiore.

― ¡Viva!―gritó el resto de los soldados levantando sus vasos.

En la otra punta de la larga mesa, Titania, la mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre que sale de los cuerpos en la guerra, sonrió.

― Esta victoria no es solo mía―exclamó levantando su vaso― ¡Es de todo Fiore!

Los soldados la aplaudieron de pie mientras le gritaban puros halagos.

La mujer de cabellos rojos, se removió algo incómoda, pero mantuvo su disfraz haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

― Tsch―a su lado, Jellal, su más leal y fiel amigo desde la infancia, no disimuló su descontento.

― Han asesinado más de diez mil personas en esta guerra, pero festejan―dijo luego su amigo en voz baja.

Titania lo miró.

― No es el momento― lo retó y el muchacho de cabellos azules rodó los ojos.

― Jamás es el momento, Erza―le contestó él

― ¿Sabes para lo que siempre es el momento?―le preguntó ella, él se encogió de hombros ―Para darte una paliza, idiota ―respondió la mujer de cabellos rojos― ¿Quieres que nos maten?

Su amigo suspiró y no dijo nada más durante toda la celebración, aunque su cara no era muy agradable.

Sin embargo, Titania bailó con los soldados y contó anécdotas sobre las batallas, sintiendo pinchazos en el estómago cada vez que sus compañeros se burlaban del ejército enemigo.

Le dolía escuchar la poca importancia que se les daba a las muertes, a aquellas almas perdidas que no podrían continuar viviendo, riendo, llorando, cantando, bailando, luchando, amando ¡Esas personan tenían familias! ¿Cómo festejar habiendo tantas almas llorando?

No importaba.

La mujer de cabellos rojos siguió utilizando su disfraz de Titania, la Gran Titania, la heroína de la guerra.

― Señorita Scarlet―alguien la llamó en medio de las risas y bromas que los soldados borrachos hacían.

Titania buscó al dueño de la voz hasta encontrarlo: de tras de ella, el segundo príncipe de Fiore, Gray Fullbuster, la miraba con curiosidad.

― ¡Majestad!―exclamó haciendo una torpe reverencia.

El príncipe rió.

― Dígame―dijo este― ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?

La mujer del cabello rojo abrió los ojos, sorprendida, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

― Naturalmente, mi señor, volveré a mi tierra natal Magnolia―contestó educadamente.

El príncipe volvió a reír.

― Eso ya lo sé―dijo divertido, aunque a Titania la hacía sentir incómoda― Hablo de otra clase de planes, como casarse, tener hijos.

La mujer de cabellos rojos tragó en seco, nerviosa, no sabía a dónde quería llegar el príncipe y eso la aterraba.

― Sinceramente, majestad, no tengo esa clase de planes en mente ―respondió―solo quiero llegar a mi hogar.

― Eso está bien―el príncipe pareció satisfecho con su respuesta― pero sepa que Fiore le debe mucho, las puertas de este castillo siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

Titania suspiró.

―Muchas gracias―agradeció sin sentirse realmente agradecida.

Naturalmente, estaba empapada.

La mujer de cabellos azules levantó los párpados y vio el cielo gris, miró a los costados, había bancos de madera, grandes árboles y caminos de piedra entre el césped. Una plaza, estaba en una plaza.

A su alrededor también se alzaban varias mansiones, supuso que estaba en el sector más adinerado de la ciudad.

Pero ¿Qué ciudad?

 _Magnolia, bienvenidos a Magnolia._

 _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_

Lo último que recordaba era ese cartel, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

 _¿Caminé dormida hasta aquí?_

La mujer de cabellos azules suspiró y se miró las manos, estaban temblando, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, estaba muriéndose de frío.

Se puso de pie e intentó estirar su cuerpo para entrar en calor, los músculos le dolieron y soltó un quejido de dolor.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A caso Juvia morirá de frío―se preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces ella recordó lo que hacía antes, cuando estaba en el orfanato.

Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sonrió al sentir el frío metal contra su piel. Era una cajita muy pequeña con algunos restos de pintura plateada. Juvia le dio cuerda y la abrió, inmediatamente, una bailarina comenzó a girar mientras se escuchaba una suave melodía.

La chica de cabellos azules comenzó a bailar. Sus movimientos eran delicados e iban sincronizados con la música. La lluvia, fiel compañera de toda la vida y también su pareja de baile, siguió sus movimientos. Las gotas caían al mismo tiempo que sonaban las notas de la cajita, haciendo que la melodía se expandiera por toda la ciudad.

La ciudad era una canción y la mujer de cabellos azules era su bailarina.

― Ya estamos muy cerca de Magnolia―informó el cochero.

― Han pasado cinco años, Erza―dijo su amigo sentado frente a ella en el carruaje― ¿Cómo crees que haya cambiado la ciudad?

La mujer de cabellos rojos, ya despojada de su disfraz de Titania, miró hacia la ventana, sin escuchar lo que el muchacho le decía.

Jellal suspiró.

― No lo sé―respondió ella luego de varios minutos― me he imaginado volviendo a casa muchas veces durante la guerra. A veces todo era como siempre, y otras, parecía completamente diferente.

― Pero eso no es malo ¿Verdad?―le preguntó Jellal.

Erza lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Ya sabes―le aclaró su mejor amigo―que todo sea distinto.

La mujer de cabellos rojos suspiró.

No lo sé.

― ¡Vaya pero que lluvia!―exclamó el cochero.

Erza miró por la ventana y sonrió.

Miró a su amigo, este suspiró al verla, ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se puso de pie y le pidió al cochero que parara.

―Te veré en casa, mujer de la lluvia―dijo su amiga mientras ella bajaba del carruaje.

Erza amaba caminar bajo la lluvia, pero hacía cinco años que no lo hacía. Durante las batallas debía mantener su disfraz de Titania y Titania era fuerte e insensible, inteligente y valiente, no podía andar caminando por la lluvia por ahí.

Sintió las gotas caer en su rostro y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en aquella sensación, como estas acariciaban sus mejillas y resbalaban por la curva de su cuello, como lamían sus brazos y se escabullían entre su ropa.

―Hermoso―dijo La mujer de cabellos rojos y empapados.

Escuchó el sonido de la lluvia, la escuchó caer en el suelo, en los techos de las casas, en las hojas de los árboles y en sus ramas. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando una melodía. La lluvia, como nunca antes, estaba tocando una melodía.

Erza se concentró en ella y comenzó a buscarla. Había lugares en los que esta sonaba más fuerte, como si la estuviera llamando a gritos. La melodía, se oía tranquila, como una canción de cuna, pero a veces se deformaba en gritos de auxilio, la lluvia la llamaba, la necesitaba y ella a la lluvia.

La siguió a donde esta la llevaba, con los ojos cerrados y el alma abierta. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la fuente de aquella melodía y, también, de los gritos de auxilio.

No pudo ver con claridad, pues el agua le tapaba la mayoría de la vista. Una figura, la figura de una mujer, moviéndose una con la lluvia al mismo ritmo, como si fuera su pareja de baila, como si fuera una extención de su cuerpo.

Como si estuviera bailando con ella misma.

La mujer de cabellos rojos, observó en trance a la mujer de la lluvia bailar, hasta que esta explotó en millones de gotas.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Esta es la primera gran historia que me decido por publicar aquí. Me encantaría que comentaran si les gustó, si no les gusto, si mas o menos, ustedes saben.**

 **¡Muchas gracias de nuevo y que tengan una bonita noche/tarde/mañana!**


End file.
